


The Worrying Kind

by Terrorinagasmask



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrorinagasmask/pseuds/Terrorinagasmask
Summary: Drabbles between Killers and Survivors. As well as some one shots and ships my friends and I have created.





	The Worrying Kind

Falling into the hatch was nothing new to Jake, although the sensation of falling would be something he'd never get use too. Like hitting a bump in the road and feeling your insides crawl upwards, although the sensation would increase until he woke up to the sound of crackling. 

Opening his eyes abruptly, he gasped. He felt exhausted and heavy. He took some deep calming breaths and looked over to his right. Recognizing the survivor bonfire immediately as well as a figure sitting on a log. 

"Hey Kiddo." Called Ace's voice as he got up and walked over to Jake. 

"You know, I thought I was going into another trial with how much fog was piling up. Then it faded away and you were there. Lucky me." He grinned as he squatted down, pulling Jake into a sitting position. 

Jake looked over Ace's features, feeling a little bit inspired from the older man. He pulled himself into a stand with a huff. Putting his hand on a tree nearby to steady himself. 

"Thanks." Said Jake quietly. He regained his balance quickly and was able to get over his heavyness. Much like waking up from grogginess. Walking over to the logs they used as seats he sat down and stared at the fire. He absentmindly noticed Ace sitting next to him. Both in silence.

The crackling and the waves of fire helped put his mind into a numbful state. Where neither thoughts or feelings bothered him. It lasted a few minutes before he heard clicking noises beside him. He looked over at Ace.

"Looking good ladies!" Chirped Ace, dramatically motioning his hands into finger guns. His grin evident in the darkness. 

Jake followed his line of vision, seeing Nea, Meg, and... His heart missed a beat- as much as he doesn't want to admit. 

Claudette. 

"Ew." Retorted Nea, as she sat down across Jake, Meg sitting beside her. Ace chuckled.

"Wheres David?" Asked Ace. "I thought you four disappeared together."

Meg squirmed uncomfortably, Nea glancing over at her before answering. "He died, he took a hit for me before we got out." She stated blatantly.

"Oh.." 

Everyone knew, when you died it took a little bit for them to get back. No one knew what happened between the time of death and waking up at the bonfire. 

Jake registered Nea and Aces conversation, but his primary focus was Claudette. He was surprised- as well as a little bit worried when she walked past him into the nearby woods.

He looked at Nea for answers, in which her only response was a shrug and a "I don't fucking know." 

He considered a few seconds if he should leave her alone or go and find her. Coming to a conclusion, he stood up and turned towards the wooded area she walked into. 

"Go get her Cougar!" Approved Ace happily, making Jake squint at him weirdly. 

"Cougar? Does he look like a old lady?" Snorted Nea. 

Soon enough the sound of the campire and conversation faded out, until the wind and the crunching under his feet was the only noise he heard. The air was brisk and fresh, exhaling created a small amount of fog to come out. Jake eventually figured out the colder and fresher the air- the closer you were to the boundies of the Survivor Woods. Going past the boundry would only take you back to the bonfire. 

From here he paused, he strained his ears as he thought he had heard a noise. Trials had made him much more aware then what he use to be. He stood still for a few seconds before he heard the noise again. He followed it, walking carefully. Living in the Nightmare Realm had caused him to be wary of any noise. 

As he got closer he realized it sounded similar to sniffling. He went around a tree and stopped before a bush. Recognizing Claudette sitting down on a fallen tree.

He glanced around before calling out. 

"Claudette?" He said softly, making her look up. 

He was surprised to see tear stains on her cheeks, in which she tried to hastily wipe them away with her hand. Sniffling she leaned down.

"What." She let a shaky breath out.

Walking softly and carefully over to Claudette, he sat down beside her. His arm brushing hers briefly. He wasn't a man of words, living a few years alone had deceased his social ability. Although he may be a bit awkard with social interaction, actions were easier for him to express. 

Thinking over to what to say, he breathed.

"Why were you crying?" He asked. 

She shook her head, her body still leaned forward hiding her face. She let out a small gasp. Jake sat there, feeling lost to what he should do. He never had the words to make things better so he obligated to just rub her back softly. 

A small breeze blew by, ruffling Jakes scarf and hair and making Claudette clench up under his hand. He noticed quickly and in the same moment was able to swiftly unzip his jacket and place it around Claudette. He wore many layers underneath so he was fine.

He continued rubbing Claudettes back, hoping it was comforting. Eventually her choked sobs soothed out to easier crying until they were just small gasps and sniffles. 

When her crying had subsided, they stayed in silence until Claudette got up from her huddled position and cuddled into Jake. Reacting automatically and naturally, he almost pulled her into his lap. His left arm around her as he tucked her under her chin. They stayed still for a few moments.

"I... Don't know what you were crying about. But I can promised ill always be here for you." Whispered Jake, raising Claudettes chin with his hand. He put his forehead against hers. 

"I promised." He whispered again.

A small sniffle escaped Claudette as she buried her head into Jakes chest. Hands grasping softly at his shirt. 

"Thank you Jake."


End file.
